


Trolls Seven

by Ann7121



Category: Blake's 7
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-18 11:47:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20638649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ann7121/pseuds/Ann7121
Summary: My talented friend created the Alternative Blake’s 7 Troll Universe and sends his Blakes 7 friends troll pictures of their favourite characters on their birthday.  It inspired this fic.





	1. Chapter 1

Troll Avon knew that all Trolls had spikes on their head and long pointed noses. It was how you knew they were Trolls. He liked his spike very much. For one thing it gave him needed height. For another, when he elongated it and glared, he became a terrifying figure. And he liked being terrifying. At least he hoped he was terrifying. He struggled with a secret doubt. The spike... yes that was fine... but the nose. He worried a lot about his nose. It was so.... long... All very well for Troll Cally to reassure him that all Troll's noses were long. His was the longest, most pointed, largest nose he'd ever seen on a Troll. He found himself choosing more and more outrageous outfits to distract others from noticing its length, but even then, he would find himself sidling into Troll Cally's room to ask her whether a particular outfit made his nose appear even larger. And in winter, whenever he contracted a cold, he would find himself walking around with a long frozen drip at the end of it, and he just knew that detracted from the menace he wished to exude.

So when Blake beamed down to Planet Fantasy because he was sure that there was someone there who could direct him to the source of the Rainbow,("And if we can control the Rainbow, we can flood the world with Unicorns and make it a MUCH nicer place to live."), Avon secretly commandeered Oractrolly, their magic computer, and teleported himself to one of the wish rooms on Planet Fantasy. He won jackpot after jackpot on the deadly, "Dare to Eat the Mushroom" game, avoiding with Oractrolly's help the ones that turned you blue, the ones that made the hair on your toes grow so long that you were soon bundled up in the stuff, the ones that changed your clothes into a frilly dress, and, most awful of all, the ones that made your spike droopy. For once he wasn't interested in the coins that showered down whenever he won. He raked through each pile, looking for just one thing - the gold wishing disc that would grant him his heart's desire. 

And there it was! In an instant Troll Avon scooped it up, scooted over to the Wish Well and flung the disc into the swirling mystery it contained. There was a flash, a sensation of being punched, and he had achieved his heart's desire.

"But why didn't you just wish that all the other Trolls’ noses got larger?" Troll Vila asked with spurious sympathy, biting back the urge to howl with mirth as he gazed at the ridiculously tiny bud in the centre of Troll Avon's face.

"By didn't fink of it, " Troll Avon admitted miserably and nasally. "By didn't fink it would get so sball."

"Sball? 

"Yes sball," Troll Avon shouted. "Sball...sball...sball. Am I doobed to live the best of my life, being bisuberstood?"

Before the others could confirm that this was indeed going to be the case, Troll Cally hastily stepped in.

"Come with me. Oractrolly assures me that after a few minutes in the lengthening unit, your nose will be back to normal."

She hoped Troll Avon didn't notice the outbreak of sniggers that accompanied her use of the term "normal" and hastily dragged him from the room.


	2. Chapter 2




End file.
